1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of printing paper by gravure printing.
2. Description of the Background
In gravure printing the printing form has indentations which receive the printing ink which is transferred to the paper during printing. To achieve good printability, ie ready acceptance of the printing ink, the paper to be printed must exhibit as smooth a surface as possible; furthermore, the paper should have a high degree of flexibility, so that it bears well against the indentations when taking up ink.
A measure of the printing quality in the gravure printing process is, eg, the number of missing dots.
Furthermore, reduction in the concentration of binding agent in the paper-coating slips is required, as a result of which there arise increased demands on the pigment-binding power of the binding agents. It is also desirable to minimize the printing ink consumption without incurring loss of printing quality.
The paper to be printed is generally coated with a paper-coating slip.
Due to the peculiarities of the gravure printing process there also arise particular demands on the paper to be printed or the paper-coating slip.
EP-A 408,099 reveals binding agents having a butadiene content of from 0 to 100 wt %. Binding agents having a butadiene content of ca 36 wt % in paper-coating slips are used in said reference according to the examples.
Styrene Butadiene Latex Design and its Effect in Paper Applications, R. Groves (Minutes of Paper Week, 13-15.03.1984 in Bristol) reveals that the butadiene content in binding agents for paper-coating slips is usually from 30 to 45 wt %,